This invention relates to a novel group of imidazole compounds, processes for the preparation thereof, the use thereof in treating CSBP/p38 mediated diseases and pharmaceutical compositions for use in such therapy.
Intracellular signal transduction is the means by which cells respond to extracellular stimuli. Regardless of the nature of the cell surface receptor (e. g. protein tyrosine kinase or seven-transmembrane G-protein coupled), protein kinases and phosphatases along with phopholipases are the essential machinery by which the signal is further transmitted within the cell [Marshall, J. C. Cell, 80, 179-278 (1995)]. Protein kinases can be categorized into five classes with the two major classes being, tyrosine kinases and serine/threonine kinases depending upon whether the enzyme phosphorylates its substrate(s) on specific tyrosine(s) or serine/threonine(s) residues [Hunter, T., Methods in Enzymology (Protein Kinase Classification) p. 3, Hunter, T.; Sefton, B. M.; eds. vol. 200, Academic Press; San Diego, 1991].
For most biological responses, multiple intracellular kinases are involved and an individual kinase can be involved in more than one signaling event. These kinases are often cytosolic and can translocate to the nucleus or the ribosomes where they can affect transcriptional and translational events, respectively. The involvement of kinases in transcriptional control is presently much better understood than their effect on translation as illustrated by the studies on growth factor induced signal transduction involving MAP/ERK kinase [Marshall, C. J. Cell, 80, 179 (1995); Herskowitz, I. Cell, 80, 187 (1995); Hunter, T. Cell, 80, 225 (1995);Seger, R., and Krebs, E. G. FASEB J., 726-735 (1995)].
While many signaling pathways are part of cell homeostasis, numerous cytokines (e.g., IL-1 and TNF) and certain other mediators of inflammation (e.g., COX-2, and iNOS) are produced only as a response to stress signals such as bacterial lippopolysaccharide (LPS). The first indications suggesting that the signal transduction pathway leading to LPS-induced cytokine biosynthesis involved protein kinases came from studies of Weinstein [Weinstein, et al., J. Immunol. 151, 3829(1993)] but the specific protein kinases involved were not identified. Working from a similar perspective, Han [Han, et al., Science 265, 808(1994)] identified murine p38 as a kinase which is tyrosine phosphorylated in response to LPS. Definitive proof of the involvement of the p38 kinase in LPS-stimulated signal transduction pathway leading to the initiation of proinflammatory cytokine biosynthesis was provided by the independent discovery of p38 kinase by Lee [Lee; et al., Nature, 372, 739(1994)] as the molecular target for a novel class of anti-inflammatory agents. The discovery of p38 (termed by Lee as CSBP 1 and 2) provided a mechanism of action of a class of anti-inflammatory compounds for which SKandF 86002 was the prototypic example. These compounds inhibited IL-1 and TNF synthesis in human monocytes at concentrations in the low mM range [Lee, et al., Int. J. Immunopharmac. 10(7), 835(1988)] and exhibited activity in animal models which are refractory to cyclooxygenase inhibitors [Lee; et al., Annals N. Y. Acad. Sci., 696, 149(1993)].
It is now firmly established that CSBP/p38 is a one of several kinases involved in a stress-response signal transduction pathway which is parallel to and largely independent of the analogous mitogen-activated protein kinase (MAP) kinase cascade (FIG. 1). Stress signals, including LPS, pro-inflammatory cytokines, oxidants, UV light and osmotic stress, activate kinases upstream from CSBP/p38 which in turn phosphorylate CSBP/p38 at threonine 180 and tyrosine 182 resulting in CSBP/p38 activation. MAPKAP kinase-2 and MAPKAP kinase-3 have been identified as downstream substrates of CSBP/p38 which in turn phosphorylate heat shock protein Hsp 27 (FIG. 2). It is not yet known whether MAPKAP-2, MAPKAP-3, Mnk1 or Mnk2 are involved in cytokine biosynthesis or alternatively that inhibitors of CSBP/p38 kinase might regulate cytokine biosynthesis by blocking a yet unidentified substrate downstream from CSBP/p38 [Cohen, P. Trends Cell Biol., 353-361(1997)].
What is known, however, is that in addition to inhibiting IL-1 and TNF, CSBP/p38 kinase inhibitors (SKandF 86002 and SB 203580) also decrease the synthesis of a wide variety of pro-inflammatory proteins including, IL-6, IL-8, GM-CSF and COX-2. Inhibitors of CSBP/p38 kinase have also been shown to suppress the TNF-induced expression of VCAM-1 on endothelial cells, the TNF-induced phosphorylation and activation of cytosolic PLA2 and the IL-1-stimulated synthesis of collagenase and stromelysin. These and additional data demonstrate that CSBP/p38 is involved not only cytokine synthesis, but also in cytokine signaling [CSBP/P38 kinase reviewed in Cohen, P. Trends Cell Biol., 353-361(1997)].
Interleukin-1 (IL-1) and Tumor Necrosis Factor (TNF) are biological substances produced by a variety of cells, such as monocytes or macrophages. IL-1 has been demonstrated to mediate a variety of biological activities thought to be important in immunoregulation and other physiological conditions such as inflammation [See, e.g., Dinarello et al., Rev. Infect. Disease, 6, 51 (1984)]. The myriad of known biological activities of IL-1 include the activation of T helper cells, induction of fever, stimulation of prostaglandin or collagenase production, neutrophil chemotaxis, induction of acute phase proteins and the suppression of plasma iron levels.
There are many disease states in which excessive or unregulated IL-1 production is implicated in exacerbating and/or causing the disease. These include rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, endotoxemia and/or toxic shock syndrome, other acute or chronic inflammatory disease states such as the inflammatory reaction induced by endotoxin or inflammatory bowel disease; tuberculosis, atherosclerosis, muscle degeneration, cachexia, psoriatic arthritis, Reiter""s syndrome, rheumatoid arthritis, gout, traumatic arthritis, rubella arthritis, and acute synovitis. Recent evidence also links IL-1 activity to diabetes and pancreatic B cells [review of the biological activities which have been attributed to IL-1 Dinarello, J. Clinical Immunology, 5 (5), 287-297 (1985)].
Excessive or unregulated TNF production has been implicated in mediating or exacerbating a number of diseases including rheumatoid arthritis, rheumatoid spondylitis. osteoarthritis, gouty arthritis and other arthritic conditions; sepsis, septic shock, endotoxic shock, gram negative sepsis, toxic shock syndrome, adult respiratory distress syndrome, cerebral malaria, chronic pulmonary inflammatory disease, silicosis, pulmonary sarcoisosis, bone resorption diseases, reperfusion injury, graft vs. host reaction, allograft rejections, fever and myalgias due to infection, such as influenza, cachexia secondary to infection or malignancy, cachexia, secondary to acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS), AIDS, ARC (AIDS related complex), keloid formation, scar tissue formation, Crohn""s disease, ulcerative colitis, or pyresis.
Interleukin-8 (IL-8) is a chemotactic factor produced by several cell types including mononuclear cells, fibroblasts, endothelial cells, and keratinocytes. Its production from endothelial cells is induced by IL-1, TNF, or lipopolysachharide (LPS). IL-8 stimulates a number of functions in vitro. It has been shown to have chemoattractant properties for neutrophils, T-lymphocytes, and basophils. In addition it induces histamine release from basophils from both normal and atopic individuals as well as lysozomal enzyme release and respiratory burst from neutrophils. IL-8 has also been shown to increase the surface expression of Mac-1 (CD11b/CD18) on neutrophils without de novo protein synthesis, this may contribute to increased adhesion of the neutrophils to vascular endothelial cells. Many diseases are characterized by massive neutrophil infiltration. Conditions associated with an increased in IL-8 production (which is responsible for chemotaxis of neutrophil into the inflammatory site) would benefit by compounds which are suppressive of IL-8 production.
IL-1 and TNF affect a wide variety of cells and tissues and these cytokines as well as other leukocyte -derived cytokines are important and critical inflammatory mediators of a wide variety of disease states and conditions. The inhibition of these cytokines is of benefit in controlling, reducing and alleviating many of these disease states.
Inhibition of signal transduction via CSBP/p38, which in addition to IL-1, TNF and IL-8 described above is also required for the synthesis and/or action of several additional pro-inflammatory proteins (i.e., IL-6, GM-CSF, COX-2, collagenase and stromelysin), is expected to be a highly effective mechanism for regulating the excessive and destructive activation of the immune system. This expectation is supported by the potent and diverse anti-inflammatory activities described for CSBP/p38 kinase inhibitors [Badger, et al., J. Pharm. Exp. Thera. 279 (3): 1453-1461.(1996); Griswold, et al, Pharmacol. Comm. 7, 323-229 (1996)].
There remains a need for treatment, in this field, for compounds which are cytokine suppressive anti-inflammatory drugs, i.e. compounds which are capable of inhibiting the CSBP/p38/RK kinase.
This invention relates to the novel compounds of Formula (I) and pharmaceutical compositions comprising a compound of Formula (I) and a pharmaceutically acceptable diluent or carrier.
This invention relates to a method of treating a CSBP/RK/p38 kinase mediated disease in a mammal in need thereof, which comprises administering to said mammal an effective amount of a compound of Formula (I).
This invention also relates to a method of inhibiting cytokines and the treatment of a cytokine mediated disease, in a mammal in need thereof, which comprises administering to said mammal an effective amount of a compound of Formula (I).
This invention more specifically relates to a method of inhibiting the production of IL-1 in a mammal in need thereof which comprises administering to said mammal an effective amount of a compound of Formula (I).
This invention more specifically relates to a method of inhibiting the production of IL-8 in a mammal in need thereof which comprises administering to said mammal an effective amount of a compound of Formula (I).
This invention more specifically relates to a method of inhibiting the production of TNF in a mammal in need thereof which comprises administering to said mammal an effective amount of a compound of Formula (I).
Accordingly, the present invention provides a compound of Formula (I): 
wherein
R1 is 4-pyridyl, pyrimidinyl, 4-pyridazinyl, 1,2,4-triazin-5-yl, quinolyl, isoquinolinyl, or quinazolin-4-yl ring, which ring is substituted with Y-Ra and optionally with an additional independent substituent selected from C1-4 alkyl, halogen, hydroxyl, C1-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylthio, C1-4 alkylsulfinyl, CH2OR12, amino, mono and di-C1-6 alkyl substituted amino, an N-heterocyclyl ring which ring has from 5 to 7 members and optionally contains an additional heteroatom selected from oxygen, sulfur or NR15, N(R10)C(O)Rb or NHRa;
Y is oxygen or sulfur;
R4 is phenyl, naphth-1-yl or naphth-2-yl, or a heteroaryl, which is optionally substituted by one or two substituents, each of which is independently selected, and which, for a 4-phenyl, 4-naphth-1-yl, 5-naphth-2-yl or 6-naphth-2-yl substituent, is halogen, cyano, nitro, C(Z)NR7R17, C(Z)OR16, (CR10R20)vCOR12, SR5, SOR5, OR12, halo-substituted-C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkyl, ZC(Z)R12, NR10C(Z)R16, or (CR10R20)vNR10R20 and which, for other positions of substitution, is halogen, cyano, C(Z)NR13R14, C(Z)OR3, (CR10R20)mxe2x80x3COR3, S(O)mR3, OR3, halo-substituted-C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkyl, (CR10R20)mxe2x80x3NR10C(Z)R3, NR10S(O)mxe2x80x2R8, NR10S(O)mxe2x80x2NR7R17, ZC(Z)R3 or (CR10R20)mxe2x80x3NR13R14;
Z is oxygen or sulfur;
n is an integer having a value of 1 to 10;
m is 0, or the integer 1 or 2;
mxe2x80x2 is an integer having a value of 1 or 2,
mxe2x80x3 is 0, or an integer having a value of 1 to 5;
v is 0, or an integer having a value of 1 or 2;
R2 is xe2x80x94C(H)(A)(R22);
A is an optionally substituted aryl, heterocyclyl, or heteroaryl ring, or A is a substituted C1-10 alkyl;
R22 is an optionally substituted C1-10 alkyl;
Ra is aryl, arylC1-6alkyl, heterocyclic, heterocyclylC1-6 alkyl, heteroaryl, or heteroarylC1-6alkyl, wherein each of these moieties may be optionally substituted;
Rb is hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, aryl, arylC1-4 alkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylC1-4alkyl, heterocyclyl, or heterocyclylC1-4 alkyl; and wherein each of these moieties may be optionally substituted;.
R3 is heterocyclyl, heterocyclylC1-10 alkyl or R8;
R5 is hydrogen, C1-4 alkyl, C2-4 alkenyl, C2-4 alkynyl or NR7R17, excluding the moieties SR5 being SNR7R17 and SOR5 being SOH;
R7 and R17 is each independently selected from hydrogen or C1-4 alkyl or R7 and R17 together with the nitrogen to which they are attached form a heterocyclic ring of 5 to 7 members which ring optionally contains an additional heteroatom selected from oxygen, sulfur or NR15;
R8 is C1-10 alkyl, halo-substituted C1-10 alkyl, C2-10 alkenyl, C2-10 alkynyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, C5-7 cycloalkenyl, aryl, arylC1-10 alkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylC1-10 alkyl, (CR10R20)nOR11, (CR10R20)nS(O)mR18, (CR10R20)nNHS(O)2R18, (CR10R20)nNR13R14; and wherein the aryl, arylalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroaryl alkyl may be optionally substituted;
R9 is hydrogen, C(Z)R11 or optionally substituted C1-10 alkyl, S(O)2R18, optionally substituted aryl or optionally substituted aryl-C1-4 alkyl;
R10 and R20 are each independently selected from hydrogen or C1-4 alkyl;
R11 is hydrogen, C1-10 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl C1-10 alkyl, aryl, arylC1-10 alkyl, heteroaryl or heteroarylC1-10 alkyl, wherein these moieties may be optionally substituted;
R12 is hydrogen or R16;
R13 and R14 is each independently selected from hydrogen or optionally substituted C1-4 alkyl, optionally substituted aryl or optionally substituted aryl-C1-4 alkyl, or together with the nitrogen which they are attached form a heterocyclic ring of 5 to 7 members which ring optionally contains an additional heteroatom selected from oxygen, sulfur or NR9;
R15 is R10 or C(Z)-C1-4 alkyl;
R16 is C1-4 alkyl, halo-substituted-C1-4 alkyl, or C3-7 cycloalkyl;
R18 is C1-10 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, aryl, aryl1-10alkyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl-C1-10alkyl, heteroaryl or heteroaryl1-10alkyl;
a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.